Hands on me
by Pookyilicous
Summary: Songfic, I don't own Alex, Gene or Molly or the song I can't own something so great as that. the rest of the characters are my creation and so is the story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a song i fell in love with it's by Vanessa Carlton. I'm not sure how good this is but I had fun writing it :)_

_please enjoy and review :)

* * *

_

**_I first saw you at the video exchange  
I know my heart and it will never change  
This temp work would be alright if you'd call me  
You'd call me  
I lay awake at night for you  
And I pray _**

I fall to my knees, looking at your face "I have to remember you" Grabbing the sides of the TV set. "I can't forget your face... I miss you"

Tears flow down my face, screaming inside screaming out "I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"But Gen... I don't know what to do anymore!"

"MOLLY!!! I LOVE YOU!!, WHY CAN'T I HAVE BOTH"

"Alex! What's wrong?" came a familiar voice

"Go away!"

"Bolly! We need to talk"

She screamed louder getting up off the floor "Go away Gene before I do this"

"What are you talking about"

"Just go home Gene, before you get blamed for this"

He listened intently, he hears the click of a gun "ALEX! NOO!"

A shot rang out as crashes into the door, to reveal Alex on the floor weeping uncontrollably the gun lay beside her. "Alex! What have you done" he was by her side picking her off the floor hurrying to find out if she had indeed shot herself "Alex don't do that ever again"

"Why?" came her screech "Why, Why, Why I want to go home, to Molly" she flailed her arms around hitting Gene angrily "I want to go home, I don't have the courage to do it"

**_We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
__And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me _**

"MUM! Wake up please" she cried holding onto her mother's cold hand she shook it angrily, tears running down her pale cheeks. "I want you back"

When there is not response from her mother, she pulls out a gun, it was her mother's.

"I can't lose you as well, not after Dad left Evan is dead now too it's just me and you Mum" she lets her mother's hand slip from her grasp, walks to the only thing keeping her mother's heart beating. Ripping out the power supply to the machine, she turned off the alarms, went back to her mother's bedside slowly listening to her heart beat fade, and then disappears. "I'll be with you soon mum" she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.

The subway radiates with heat  
We've barely met and still I cross the street to your door

Gene turned up the heat for Alex, she was freezing and unconscious, he took her into his house laying her on the sofa.

**_We'd cross the deepest oceans  
Cargo across the sea  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me_**

Alex jerked awake she screamed and something makes a loud thump and groans loudly more movement and then a light flicks on. Gene stands there rubbing his head slightly, looking confused and tired. "Alex? What's wrong?"

"Molly..." she slumps back feeling tears run down her face

"Bolls, please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Molly shot herself" her voice icy with anger and hurt

"What?"

"You heard be Gene, she shot herself because she couldn't be with me"

He made his way over to her sitting on the sofa, half way there and the phone rang "Shit, Bolls stay there" he answered the phone a slight smile spreading across his face when he put the phone down her turned to Alex.

**_Someday when our stories are told  
They'll tell of a love like this  
When our descendents are all growing old  
1,000 years they'll be singing  
Nah-nah, nah-nah, nah, nah, nah_**

"Molls, really your pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yer mum 3 months today"

"Have you told you sister and brother"

"I'd thought I'd tell you and dad first" she smiled at Gene

"Oh Molly I'm so happy for you" she reached across the kitchen table and hugged her 23 year old daughter smiling widely

"Can an old man hug his step-daughter these days?"

"Oh dad of course you can" they smiled as they squeezed each other tightly.

**_We'll climb Tibetan mountains  
Where we can barely breathe  
I'll see the Dali Lama  
I'll feel him blessing me  
And all the constellations  
Shine down for us to see  
And if you don't believe me  
Just put your hands on me  
Your hands on me..._**

**_First saw you at the video exchange_**

Alex remembered climbing the stairs to the station, not being able to breathe scared of what she'd find, or worse what she wouldn't find. Gene opened the doors of CID showing a little girl, brown hair and big eyes, "MOLLY! Is it you?" Alex, frozen in the door

"Mum!" Molly ran to her mother embracing tightly...

Then Alex remembered how everything was different after that point, after she stopped needing to fight to get home, she found Gene. "I love you" they had kissed and gotten married 6 months later, pregnant with her 2nd child after 2 years. Allena had been born first 11 now her brother Barrie who was now 9. She smiled as she watched Molly tell her brother and sister they hugged her gently, not too sure how to react to the news but were very happy. She looked over at her son in-law she smiled at him, and as he walked towards her she got up "I think congratulations are in order Harry"  
"Thanks mum" she reached over and hugged him tightly, Gene stood up next looking at him, his face passive. Suddenly Harry found himself in the arms of Gene Hunt, being hugged and congratulated. "Thank you, dad?"

Gene nodded slightly and smiled they shook hands

Alex sat back and watched her family smiling happily glad to still be alive and well, living the most amazing life she could ever wish for.

* * *

What do you think?

Please review

Thanks xxx


	2. Extended songfic

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to get out I made it extra long, hoping it would make up for the fact that it took so long :)**

**Enjoy please

* * *

**

**Hands in the air**

* * *

Alex watched as her daughter disappeared; slowly fading from the screen. "NOOOO MOLLY!!!! Come back please, Don't do it please don't do it; I will come back to you," she sobbed crawling around the room and finally finding her target. She pulled out her spare handgun, staring at the TV as she loaded the bullets, she sat herself under the window. "You can do this Alex. Just do it" she lifted the gun to her head, squeezing the trigger gently, taking an unnecessary breath.

"ALEX" came the loud Shout, which made her jump and she unconsciously shivered.

She let the gun drop to her lap and then anger surged through her '_I have to get back to Molly!' _She shouted at Gene to go away, to leave her be, he didn't listen; typical Gene She thought angrily.

"Just do it Alex, Just Pull the trigger, Don't you want to see Molly again?" a voice told her.

"Shut up Summers, I've had enough of your lies and your deceit" she opened her eyes to see him kneeling in front of her, smiling wickedly, he grabbed for the gun and held it to her head. "I'll do it for you if you want me too," closing her eyes she nodded feeling the cold metal against her forehead. "Goodbye Alex, See you in another lifetime; maybe we could be friends then or more perhaps?"

"In your dreams." She smiled, while the tears still fell down her face hitting her blouse. She heard a bang ring out and then nothing.

When she woke up, she found herself in strong warm arms. "What's happening, Where's Molly!" she cried loudly. "I WANT TO GO HOME TO MOLLY" and her cries brought tears to Gene's eyes.

"Bolls, Molly's gone; come on stop crying please." _Shit, Gene what did you say that for! _He thought to himself"Alex!" she stopped crying for a moment, "I'm sorry, but please stop crying, I'll do anything if you just stop crying."

She spoke so softly that he had to lean into hear "Kill me."

"Ale...." he was shocked, and just sat there while she picked up the gun and started pacing the room.

Alex stopped pacing and looked down at Gene who was still sitting on his haunches staring at the place she had been a minute ago. "Why can't you do it, The Gene fucking Genie my ass." She sighed, "You just a fucking wimp ain't ya Gene Hunt."

He looked up at this statement and she was shocked not to see anger and contempt, there was only hurt in his eyes. Those beautiful sky blue eyes of his, _I could get lost in those eyes_. "Only you." She fell to her knees, "Why can't you just stop this pain. I hate it, I hate this world, I hate that I love you so damn much that I don't want to leave!"

Gene sat there dumbstruck _she just said.... Oh, wait.... WHAT?!_ "What did you say?" but he got no answer, because Alex had collapsed. He stood up quickly and lifted her off the cold floor; why was it so cold "The heating's broken again". He was glad he'd parked the Quattro parked outside the flat so he carried her down and into the passenger seat. He kissed her forehead before closing the door and stomped off to find Luigi.

"Oi Luigi, Fix Bolly's heating will ya, she was going mad up there in the cold."

"Yes signor, is the Signora ok?"

He nodded stiffly and walked out again before any more questions could be asked of him or Alex.

She was mumbling by the time he got her back to his; the odd coherent word.

He put her down on the sofa and pulled a thick woollen blanket over her. The only thought he had in his head is how beautiful she was, even when her messy hair covered her face and her makeup smudged to no end. He kneeled near her and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

He sighed and sat himself in the armchair across the room. Watching and waiting for her to wake up. He just hoped that she would not hate him for stopping her but he eventually fell asleep.

Gene's first thought was _what the hell_ and he had his reasons, he'd heard a scream and more sobbing than he wished to hear. It was strange and it took him a second or two to realise where he was. Before too long he had bolted out of the chair; hit his head on the mantelpiece and yelped rather angrily before switching on a lamp. The room looked surreal, bathed in sudden unnatural light and his eyes took a while to adjust to it. When he could see without pain, he saw the offending woman sitting up on his sofa. The blankets he had placed over her were residing on the floor.

"Alex?" he asked nervously, he wondered if she was going to blame him; Gene knew if she did, his heart would burn with hurt.

"She did it, she really did it" she lashed out, slamming her arms down onto her legs and bursting into fresh wet streaming tears. The selfish part of his heart was relieved but the other part sunk seeing her like this. He started towards her slowly, courage flowing faster the closer he got. He was standing next to her, then the inevitable happened, the damn phone rang and he had sighed angrily. He touched her shoulder as he reached over to pick up the phone, one hand to console a lost soul, the other would be seeing the back on someone's head if he'd had his way.

"Chris, bloody ell what do you want?"

"Guv, do you know where the boss is?"

"yer, your talking to him..."

"Nah Guv, I mean Alex I tried calling the flat but she's not there"

"She's here with me, why?"

"There's a little girl called Molly at the station"

"Yer and..."

"She says she's the boss's daughter"

"What?" he thought for a moment, d_idn't Alex say her daughter's name was Molly_ "Ok Chris, We'll be done there soon"

"Ok boss" and then he hung up

"Bolls.. there's someone at the station that's asking for you."

"eh? What?" her eyes dazed

"I think you should come to the station with me"

"She shook her head and turned over."

"Bolly, don't make me get you off that sofa!"

No answer, _right here goes nothing, let's hope she leaves enough of me so that maybe one day I'll be able to have kids._

He stepped forward, lent on one knee as he turned her limp form over. His hand cradled her cheek as he bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead gently. "Alex, BOLLS! Wake up, come on"

When he'd finally dragged her out of the house; which had been what could only be described as a nightmare. Shoving her seatbelt around her, _bloody hell, she is out of it..._

He was afraid of what might happen between him and his Bolls. She was his, no doubt about it; _in his heart anyway_. As he pulled up at the station a new sense of dread filled his heart. There on the concrete steps was a young girl, who looked remarkable like his Bolls. His heart did a double take as the woman next to him in the car stared in shock at the girl. Alex slowly got out of the car and almost ran to the child, while Gene watched solemnly from the driver's seat.

He wasn't paying attention, but Alex had hugged her daughter, kissed and inspected her. Once she was confident that Molly was in good health, she turned around. She was devastated at the state of a lovely man she had fallen for. His head hung on his chest, his shoulder were too slumped and he looked a sight in a wrinkled suit and undone tie. She told Molly to go up and have some tea with Chris and Shaz who were sitting on the steps outside the station.

She made her way back to the car, walking slowly; once she got there though, it was a different story. Her heart raced and his hands were sweaty, she had to take a breath to calm herself. "Gene?" she sighed, and he looked up with unseeing eyes. Alex had to gasp at the emptiness in them. Throwing open the door of the Quattro, bending and kissing him full on the lips. When she looked back his eyes were black, fire burning inside them. She smiled and stretched her sore arms and legs. Closing her eyes against the bright sunlight that was so unlike England. The next moment she felt Gene get out and stand next to her, she opened her eyes and stared into his.

Time was lost while she looked into lively blue eyes, her happy heart filled with even more happiness and she just had to smile. He reached out his hand and took hers; pulling her towards him while he wrapped his warm arms around her. "Alex?"

"Gene, I'm sorry fo...."

"I don't want any apologies, Bolls I just want to know if you're staying here now or are... you going?"

"Well Molly is here now, so I'm going to stay. There's so much to sort out, school and a house; there's no way we'd be able to live in that Flat above luigi's. And then there's money, clothes for Molly, doctors and the dentist to worry ab...." Gene kissed her a long loving kiss.

"Well that worked, couldn't get a word in sideways there" a devilish grin plastered on his face, panting slightly.

"Come on, you have to meet Molly, You'll love her."

"Not as much as her mother."

Alex turned and looked at Gene not saying anything, he waited for the bombshell to hit, and he closed his eyes for a moment or 2 before he felt thin arms wrap around his neck and lips entwine with his in a passionate kiss."

"Come on!" Alex ran from his arms, giggling.

He ran after her, and up to CID and there she was; the young but beautiful Molly Drake. He smiled as Alex dragged him towards the young child who looked so much like her mother. Alex greeted her daughter with a hug and kiss and turned towards Gene, "Molly this is Gene Hunt, he's my Boss and..."

"Partner?" he said nervously

"Boyfriend" Molly giggled. And both adults blushed a ripe shade of red.

"Ya, hey Molls, How you doing there?"

"I'm alright Gene, You?"

"I could use a drink." And he walked off towards his office, he brought back the whiskey, 2 glasses and shouted at everyone to get a mug. Alex in the meantime went into the kitchen and brought back some bucks fizz. "Here Molls you can have some of this." She poured out a good measure of the light alcohol and handed the cup to her daughter. "Thanks mum"

Alex accepted the glass off Gene and watched him pour out large amounts of his whiskey to all of CID.

"Gene you're being so nice to everyone, how comes" she whispered into his ear.

"Because Bolly Knickers', I've been the made the happiest man today, I wouldn't expect this all the time"

"Of course not, I wouldn't dream of thinking that!" her voice as sarcastic as the look she gave him now.

Everyone laughed, Gene mocked hurt for a moment before smiling at Molly, Alex and of course at Shaz who was now going on maternity leave in 3 weeks. He'd become close to her over the last couple months, ever since she told everyone she was pregnant. Chris of course was ecstatic and couldn't stop smiling. Ray had gone for a holiday a week ago with his new girlfriend of 2 months; which for Ray was a miracle in all senses of the word.

Many years later, Alex sat cradling a cup of coffee, watching her youngest play with bricks, Allena was 11 years old and Barrie, 10 years going on 30. There was a knock at the door, Gene got up, he opened the door to a brightly dressed and older Molly Mayfair-Drake. Her husband standing close behind a sheepish grin on his face, Alex was curious but would wait for them to tell her what was going on.

"Hey mum," Molly hugged her mother squeezing tightly.

"Hi Molls, How are you?" she let go to hug Harry, Molly's husband.

"Pregnant!" This made Alex stop, arms wide open about a foot away from Harry.

Gene laughed which broke the stillness over the family. "Alex, I think you were about to Hug Harry,"

"Oh... Yer... Sorry Harry." Her voice high pitched as she hugged Harry and made Molly sit down.

"Now run me through that one more time, just for the sake of aging ears."

"Mum you're not old." She laughed

"I Suppose not, So let me get this straight"

"I'm pregnant, 3 months or so."

Alex looked up at Gene who was standing next to her who looked back and smiled.

"I think that's great Molls, So ya be popping the kid in July some May time?"

Molly laughed "Yes dad sometime around then.. Mum are you ok?"

Alex sniffed and nodded her head. "Just so happy." She cuddled into Gene's chest.

"shhh Alex, Don't cry now"

"These are happy tears you fool" slapping his arm playfully and winking.

"Molly, I'm sorry I think congratulations are in order."

"Thanks mum" they all smiled as Alex hugged her daughter once more and told her to go tell her Brother and sister. "Harry?"

"Mrs Hunt?"

"Oh gosh don't call me that! Makes me sound married to that one" pointing over her shoulder to her husband who then turned and mock scowled at the back of Alex's head. "Don't make that face at me Hunt, I'm not stupid"

"neither am I!"

"Oh I know that Gene, but sometimes do wonder."

Gene looked at Harry who smirked and walked off to find Molly.

Gene turned back to making tea while Alex snuck up behind him, wrapping arms around his middle.

"When did you start making tea for everyone"

"When I married a really beautiful, sassy woman who wanted the world"

"Hey! I only wanted you and Molly and what I got was so much more"

"You did"

Molly had twins boys on May the 20th, she named the slightly younger of the two Gene after one man who changed her life for the better. Molly named the older of the twins Evan, because he had been her guardian angel in dark times.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, can you please tell me if there are any errors. I don't mean to be so annoying but it's just I don't have time to go through it..**

**Love ya's**

**Welsh cakes for all :D**


End file.
